


Strife and Sex Part 2

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another series of Bro/Dave based drabbles. Warnings for Non-con and underage just to be safe. Careful kids, gets a bit rough this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mouthy Little Bitch

“Tell me Dave,” Bro grunted as he gripped the back of Dave’s head, forcing him to take his cock as deep as his shallow throat could. “Do I still not feed you enough?” Dave could barely even moan around the girth as Bro turned up the vibrating plug he had up Dave’s ass and the egg strapped to his dick. “Those six fucking pizza’s in the fridge not enough?” He kept sliding himself in, “All that god damn soda and shit you asked me for? That not enough?” A couple of tears trickled down Dave’s cheeks as Bro pushed in hard. “Does it take my fucking cock to fill you up?”

Bro felt the barest splatter of cum on his thigh as Dave came for the fourth, or maybe the fifth, time since they had started. He had spent the morning bitching about everything he could. How there wasn’t any food in the house, that the place smelled horrible, that they needed faster internet so he could upload his fucking shitty web comic faster. After a night of DJing and filling orders it was the last thing Bro needed. He had told him to shut it, to stop his whining, or he was going to make Dave pay for being an insolent little bastard. Dave hadn’t, so Bro was taking his payment out of Dave’s ass; literally.

Sliding his dick from Dave’s mouth he moved down Dave’s body, watched the way those red eyes of his were so unfocused as his cock fought to stay soft despite the constant stimulation. His lower body was covered in cum, and his ass was stretched around the largest plug Bro owned. They had worked up to it of course, one orgasm at a time.

“Think that’s enough of that bull shit.” Bro growled as he slid the egg off Dave’s dick and reached down to slide the plug out of his ass. Dave groaned low, body boneless as Bro pulled it out. “See, I have one more fucking lesson to teach you, and it doesn’t involve those.” His voice was low as he slicked his dick up with more than Dave’s spit. He watched as Dave shifted, trying to become at least somewhat coherent now that he wasn’t overly stimulated. Bro grabbed him under the knees and forced Dave’s knees to his chest.

“Bro, please, ‘m sorry,” he managed to get out as his eyes started to focus.

“Yeah,” bro asked and pressed the tip of his dick to the stretched hole. “Well too fucking bad. You wanted more from me, you’re gonna fucking get it.” Bro slid in fast, though not hard, and watched as Dave threw his head back. No actual words came out of Dave’s mouth as Bro fucked him, though he sure as fuck let out a few beautiful screams and moans.

Bro used Dave’s body until he reached his fifth, or sixth, orgasm of the night. This time it was completely dry, only shown through a sob and the way his insides tightened around Bro. When those walls tightened around Bro’s dick his own orgasm hit, cum spilling into Dave as the last part of his punishment; Dave fucking hated cleaning cum out of his ass. When Bro pulled out cum dripped from Dave as he lay panting on the bed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

“Clean up and then clean your fucking room.” Bro said, his voice a bit softer as he wiped his dick off with Dave’s shirt. “And don’t fucking tell me I don’t do shit for you.” As he left he heard the softest ‘yes Bro’ follow him into the hall.


	2. Kneading Flesh

Dave had had no idea how much he would enjoy massages, hell he hadn’t ever really thought about getting one, but damn if he wasn’t going to ask for them more often. After a particularly hard strife Dave had shifted in a way that he had never done before, and in doing so had sent a painful twinge throughout his body. For a moment he had thought he had torn something, and Bro had been afraid of the same thing, rubbing his hand over Dave’s back to feel the muscle.

“You’re just tense as fuck kid,” Bro announced finally. “Shit, it feels like your back is made out of goddamn bubble wrap.” He had pressed his thumb into Dave’s back, making him hiss and then groan as he felt the muscle stretch and somewhat relax as Bro moved his thumb over the spot, digging it in. “Come on kid,” he had stood then and Dave had tried to follow, his back bending painfully when he did. “Looks like I need to teach you another Strider secret.”

“And what the fuck is that?” Dave grumbled as Bro walked next to him, close enough to catch him if the twinge happened again, far enough to let him walk on his own.

“You’ll see.” Bro replied blandly as they reached the end of the stairwell. The coolness of the apartment did little to comfort Dave as he walked in.

“Go rinse off,” Bro directed. “Then meet me in your room okay.” Dave grumbled a reply as he did as Bro asked, ducking into the bathroom and turning on the water. He turned the water up to almost scalding, letting the hot water cover his back until he was rinsed as Bro had directed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he entered his room.

“Lay down,” Bro told him, a couple of other towels already on the bed and a bottle of some sort of lotion on Dave’s bed side table.

“What, no candles?” Dave asked with a snicker and got a slight smirk from Bro.

“Only if you’re willing to try that wax play I’ve been telling you about.” Bro replied. Dave snorted at that but laid down on his belly.

“Don’t cushion your head like that,” Bro said as Dave heard him pump lotion into his hand. “Just lay ‘em down and relax.” So Dave did just that and Bro straddled his hips. He would usually make a quip about that, Bro’s dick in perfect position to pound him, but instead he bit his tongue and let Bro’s hands go to work.

“Oh shit,” he groaned as those fingers, glove free, began to dig into his back, biting into the knots to send sensations of pain and pleasure rolling through him. He had no idea this was what massages felt like. No wonder people paid hundreds of dollars for this shit.

“Sixteen years and you’re only teaching me this now?” Dave grunted as large, warm hands went to work on the knot that was causing him so much pain.

“Hey,” Bro said. “You never asked, and fuck if I was gonna offer to teach you before you needed one.” He dug in hard and Dave moaned. “Don’t want to spoil your ass too much.” He kept pressing, digging, and soon Dave was nothing but a puddle of bone and skin on his bed.

“Alright kid,” Bro said and pulled away, his weight leaving the bed and Dave’s hips. Dave let out a little groan.

“Aw come on,” Dave mumbled into his mattress. “You just got star-” his breath hitched as the towel on his hips moved down and those hands gripped his ass.

“Never said I was done.” Bro chuckled, warm hands pressing into the muscle, kneading the flesh of his cheeks. Dave swallowed hard and turned his head so he could breath in deep. “Now, lets see how many of these knots I can get out with my hands.” He squeezed and Dave pushed back. He felt bro swipe his tongue over his tail bone.

“Then lets figure out how many I can pound out of ya.”

Later Dave had to wonder if Bro didn’t add more knots to his back, though when he massaged them back out Dave couldn't have cared less.


	3. Pooling Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight desperation play and asphyxiation.
> 
> Lovely art that goes with it as were can be found here.  
> http://p33p.tumblr.com/post/44525424576/cough

He’s done it again, done something stupid. This time said thing is fucking with your cameras, pointing them away from all the places you needed them when you did your experiments last night. That goddamn smuppet was supposed to stick to any surface, and while you now know for sure it does, your subscribers won’t know for another 24 hours till you can reset everything and do it again.

“Dave,” he doesn’t move from his chair as you keep your sword over your shoulder, tapping away at the computer as he draws another of his shitty comics. “Roof lil man.” And then your flashing up top. He’ll know you’re pissed, especially since you had come to his room yourself. The little fucker is going to get it. Standing on the ledge of the roof you look down at all the people milling below you, even wave to a small child who is looking up at you in awe. In a flicker you are gone from sight. Don’t need anyone thinking that there is a jumper again.

Dave’s swing doesn’t take you by surprise at all, the sound of his feet scratching over gravel near the door your alert. The weight behind the attack isn’t bad though, enough to make your muscles bunch slightly as you deflect it from your back.

“Took you long enough.” You say it with a slight snicker, the dangerous one that is just for him. There are no more words as you attack, sword flashing with you as you flash step and go to slice down Dave’s back. He dodges, moves to the side, and you’re off. He’s gotten better over the years, not enough to beat you yet except for a handful of times, but today he’s on edge. Fucker should be.

Words aren’t exchanged while you fight, your bodies doing all the talking. All of your swings are powerful, harsh, and send him stepping back when they connect. He’s just trying to keep out of your way, dart in under your sword. The move he tries is so easy to see coming you feel almost insulted he would try it. Only the move changes halfway through, his footwork switching at the last second and he’s trying to dart past you.

Hands are not things you usually use during a strife, but the kids being a smart ass and you don’t rightly care. Your hand catches his throat, you take a knee, and with a hard push he is on his back. The sound of air whooshing out of his body makes you almost crack a smirk, the sound of his blade clattering does.

“Ah, ah lil’ man,” you drop your own blade and straddle him. “See, with that move there were quite a few places I could have fucked you over, not including this one.” He can’t speak with your hand around his throat, but he doesn’t dare try to remove it. “Like here,” you cut your thumb over his chest. “Or here,” his bicep, “Then of course if I really wanted to give you some damage then I would go for here,” you swipe your thumb light above his kidney. His body gives a definite twitch. Raising a brow you do it again, and this time a hand does grab your wrist, but not the one around his neck.

“Stop,” he breathes out and you just grin on the inside while you give him a smirk that tells him he has gone and fucked up. Oh you are going to use this to your advantage. For so long it’s been all rough touches with you, so this isn’t something you had thought about with Dave. You don’t stop, throwing off his hand and starting to run your fingers down his side feather light. His hands try to stop you again, so you squeeze his neck.

“What,” you start and push on his throat. “Rather stop breathing then be tickled?” His hands shoot to the one around his neck and you resume the tickling. Each time Dave tries to grab the hand tickling him you apply pressure to his throat, and finally he gives up on stopping it. As he holds tight to the wrist of the hand applying pressure all he can do is pant and writhe under your fingers, the speed of them matching that of any normal persons with two free hands.

“B-Bro please,” he pants, fingers tight as he lets out a high little giggle that ends in an edge of pain. “Stop, shit stop, I’m-I’m gonna fucking-”

“Gonna what Dave?” But you have a pretty good idea of what. Ticklishness causes a thrash response to ward off predators, and when that doesn’t end up working, well then the body goes to plan B. “Not gonna piss yourself are ya?” You keep going and he whimpers, lower body wriggling under you.

“Bro, really, stop, please.” He’s begging, and you don’t rightly give a fuck. A few more seconds and you feel his body tense and lift yourself up so you’re not sitting on his lower body, but are still straddling it. Looking down you see a wet spot appear, and it doesn’t take long for the spot to spread; you keep tickling. It isn’t until Dave is almost sobbing that you stop. There is something warm and wet soaking into the knees of your jeans.

“You gonna touch my camera’s again kid?” You keep your voice low, make sure he knows you mean business. Dave is shaking under you, looking up at you through his shades, and with the sun the way it is you can just barely see his eyes have gone wide; you can also just barely feel the hardness of his cock against your thigh.

“No Bro.” He says finally, voice a bit airy from the pressure you still apply.

“Good,” and you stand, stretch, and pick up your sword. “I get first shower.” In a flash you are down the stairs, bypassing the shower to instead stand in front of one of the camera monitors. Dave is still laying on the roof, his own filth pooled around him. With a smirk you watch as he peels those tight ass little jeans of his down and starts jerking his dick. It’s not everyday you learn a Strider weakness, but you sure as fuck are happy you learned this one. Finally you tear your eyes away and head for the shower. You have your own business to take care of in there, and fuck if the piss on your knees isn’t getting cold.


	4. Night Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter can be considered underage.

If he woke up before he got his dick in he would stop. Cross his heart and hope to die, skull fuck a smuppet in his eye. But Dave wasn’t waking up, if anything he was going with the movements, legs spreading as Bro slides his finger into him slowly, gaining slight groans and pants. He’s so tight, so warm, and god he just wanted to be inside that heat. Be he has to go slow, very slow, or Dave will definitely wake up.

“Easy lil’ man,” Bro mumbles as he moves the finger inside him, slowly adding the second. Dave groans in his sleep, hands balling in his sheets as Bro slides his fingers in then out, stretching Dave open with each movement. The third finger gets him a stutter of breath, but Dave stays asleep. Bro knew that filling him up with pizza would put him in a food coma, but shit this is insane. His fingers spread him open a few times before he can’t wait any longer, afraid Dave will wake up before he is inside and he will have to stop.

He debates on the condom for a few moments before tossing it aside. If Dave can’t wake up in time to keep himself from getting an ass full of cum it’s his own fault, besides, Bro has other plans he can use a full ass for. Instead Bro just slicks up his own dick before sliding up onto the bed, careful to barely make Dave shift as he lays over him, arms keeping him just off of Dave’s body. He looks over his face carefully, the way it is slightly reddened, how his lips are open. Dave’s eyes move quickly beneath his lids, body in REM. Bro doubts it will stay that way.

Pushing into Dave is one of the most amazing feelings, his hole spreading wide to take in his girth, each stud of Bro’s ladder catching as he pushes inside. It is unbearable how slow he has to go, watching Dave’s face for any signs that he is waking. Time ticks by as Bro keeps sliding inside, slow and careful, till Dave’s tight ring of muscle circles the base of his dick. Bro’s balls, heavy and warm, press against Dave’s cheeks as Bro leans in and finally put his mouth to skin, kissing Dave’s temple. Again, Dave doesn’t wake up, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Bro is inside, he wins.

On his pull out Dave stirs, and when he rams back in Dave wakes up with a cry. Bro’s hand snaps over his mouth, making Dave panic as he begins to thrust into him, no longer worried about having to take it slow. Red eyes go wide as they looks at him, the last bits of sleep falling away as Bro smiles down at him, teeth flashing in the small amount of light coming from the windows.

“Looks, like you, unm, fuck,” He reaches down with his free hand and forces Dave’s leg up and over his shoulder, giving him a better angle to fuck him at. “Looks like you lose.” Dave shouts something through the hand on his mouth, hands scrambling to push Bro away as Bro takes him rough and fast. He is surprised when tears trickle out from between Dave’s lashes, spilling down his cheeks as Bro finally pulls his hand away, though Dave doesn’t cry out again. Instead Dave clenches his teeth, fingers digging into Bro’s chest. He doesn’t try and push him away, just takes the brutal pace that Bro sets.

“Bro,” he chokes out, the tears still coming as Bro gets close. The way Dave’s eyelashes clump with moisture catch in the light, and fuck is it beautiful. “Bro, God, please.” The last bit came out high and choked, and Bro takes pity. Wrapping a hand around Dave’s cock he moved so he will hit right against his prostate, the mixture of feelings sending Dave over the edge and a fresh wave of tears from his eyes. The sight and feel of Dave’s orgasm tightening his body pushes Bro over the edge as well, filling the younger Strider's insides with cum.

Panting over him Bro stays buried inside Dave, looking down at him so that Dave has to look into his big brothers eyes. Bro moves his hips slightly, feels the way his cum shifts inside Dave and smiles.

“No cleaning out to mornin’,” He tells him with a smirk before pulling out. Dave makes a little noise in the back of his throat as Bro sits up, and leans over. On the nightstand is the only other thing he brought with him besides the condom and lube. “And just to make sure.” Dave whimpers as the plug is slid inside him, keeping Bro’s warm cum still inside.

“What have we learned tonight?” Bro asks as Dave pants and shifts with the plug inside him, tear stained cheeks red in the dim light.

“D-don’t let my guard down.” Dave responds and gives the slightest of sniffles. “E-even when sleeping.”

“Good,” Bro says with a nod before leaning in and planting a kiss to Dave’s forehead. “Now get some sleep lil’man.” Turning he leaves, looking over his shoulder only once to watch Dave reach for the plug, one hand palming is dick with the cum on his belly, and pushes the plug in deeper.

Maybe next time Bro won’t stop even if Dave wakes up first.


	5. Never Changed

Dave dangles his feet over the edge of the roof and feels the way his lower back aches as he hunches. Bro had taken him hard the night before, as hard as he begged him to, and now he was paying for the pleasure that he had gotten from it. They had started having sex over a year ago, the first time having come from mounting sexual tension after Dave’s sixteen birthday; a tension that had been there for years.

At first he had been afraid, so very afraid that when he woke up that next morning that everything would be changed; that he had fucked it all up. But Bro had been there, laying next to him, arm thrown over his stomach.

“Go back to sleep Dave,” he had grunted when Dave had tried to get up and away, Bro dragging him back. “You’re not leavin this bed unless you’re about to wet it.” Dave had snorted at that, said nothing back, but shifted so he was pressed against Bro. Not long after did he learn how different it was to ride Bro in the morning, slow and languid as Bro moaned low and thrust up into Dave’s heat gently. They had fallen back asleep till almost three.

Below him cars honk and people babble, the sound barely making it to the roof. He shifts just to feel the pain lace up his back, and god how he enjoys it. Already he wants Bro again, wants him making him scream. Maybe see if it would be one of those rare nights where Bro would let Dave slide into him. He may not have been as big as Bro, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get the older Strider to moan.

“Hey Dave,” Bro calls from the stairwell, making his heart jump even if his body doesn’t. “We doing this or not?” He stands with his katana on his shoulder, shirt off. “Or did I wreck your shit too much last night?” Dave stands in his own fluid motion, sword in hand as he looks his brother over. He has the same body, a few new scars here and there; but it’s still Bro.

“Nah,” he replies and pops his neck, his new height over the last year putting them almost on level. “Takes more than that to get me off my feet.” A swipe through the air and he falls into stance, the street at his back. It’s an old one, familiar.

“Alright then,” Bro falls into his own stance. “I win, I get to sweep you off those feet of yours.” Bro gives the slightest smirk. Even when Dave was a kid they would have these challenges, these bets. It never changed.

“Same goes for me.” Dave replies and shoots at him like a bullet, flash stepping towards his brother who simply smirks. Metal clashes as they look at each other, shades to shades.

“Think you can best me today little man?” Bro asks, his weight shifting to push down on Dave. A quick flash and the two swords clashed again.

“Anytime Bro.” Below them cars honked as they fell into their normal stances; familiar stances. “Anytime.” When Bro smiled at him with the slightest hint of pride Dave felt his heart, and then his cock throb.

It was amazing how little some things change.


End file.
